Blue and Green
by wabun-ahnung
Summary: AU/OC It's been two years since her initiation and Tris is now an ambassador for the Dauntless faction, she has been tasked by Max to recreate the nonexistent relationship between her former faction and her new one. Eric has been ordered to help her out and he meets the mysterious Abnegation girl with different colored eyes. What could go wrong? [Potential war has been pushed back]


**A/N: Hello...**

 **I know I promised a sequel to Talia's story in like March and we... are... now... June...? Um, I'm really sorry about that, it's in the works, but I kind of have a writer's block for her story, but I do have another story for you guys with another one of my characters...**

 **Guys, meet Kasia Smith.**

 **I hope you like her and I hope you like her story.**

* * *

Two years ago, Beatrice Prior now known as Tris passed the Dauntless initiation and came in first place. With the title of being first place also came first choice when it came to choosing a job in Dauntless. Max had offered her a place with the leaders, but she decided to decline the position. Instead, she chose to become a faction ambassador and so, Max tasked her to create a new relationship with her former faction, Abnegation.

It wasn't easy, especially when Marcus Eaton was still in charge. Tired of his father's tactics, his son known to Dauntless as Four, but to Abnegation as Tobias, decided that enough was enough and filed a complaint against his father.

Both Tobias and Marcus passed under the truth serum and it was concluded that Marcus was guilty. The former faction leader was relieved of his position and was declared factionless by his own people who he had lead for many years. After Marcus had tried to get his position back, he was cast out of the city and he never returned. He is presumed dead.

As the leader position was put back on the table, the Abnegation council decided to elect their new leader. Abnegation wasn't like the other factions where they elected the ones that were the best of the best. Everyone in Abnegation except for the dependants voted on the council members they deemed fit for the position and once those council members were elected, the council itself voted for the one who they saw was fit for the leader position.

The result was Andrew Prior.

Though he had voted for the removal of the Dauntless soldiers in the factionless sector almost a decade ago, Andrew couldn't ignore the statistics that Tris had spent much of her time to decipher and put on paper. After all, she did a better job than the false information that Erudite had been trying to feed everyone for a good six years now. It wasn't easy to try to ignore the fact that the crime rate was up by seventy-three percent since the Dauntless soldiers had been removed from the sector when it had only been at eighteen percent when they were present.

So, Andrew called in a council session and Abnegation's council voted on bringing back the Dauntless soldiers to the factionless sector with a few conditions.

One, Tris was to oversee the procedure herself with the help of a Dauntless leader and was to report back to their own ambassador that they will appoint to the task.

Two, the Dauntless soldiers appointed to the factionless sector were not to intervene in any way with the work of the Abnegation volunteers.

Three, the Dauntless soldiers were to, in any way, mistreat the factionless, they were there to make sure that the factionless were safe from everyone including themselves.

And four, if Abnegation say that it's not working then, the Dauntless soldiers were to be removed from the factionless sector immediately.

"These are reasonable conditions" Max declared after he had read the paper to the other Dauntless leaders. "Congratulations Tris, you've made us a new ally" he added to her attention as he dropped the document on the conference table in front of him.

"It may be temporary" Eric intervened, "you never know with the Abnegation"

"It only depends on how the soldiers appointed to the sector act and how consequences are distributed if they do something wrong" Tris replied.

"Do you know which ambassador will be appointed to our case?" Kaylyn, one of the other leaders, asked.

"No, Andrew Prior hasn't shared the information with me yet" Tris answered, "If I remember correctly the position of ambassador between Dauntless and Abnegation was terminated when they voted for the Dauntless soldiers to be removed from the factionless sector. They saw no point into keeping a position that was not needed"

"They were the ones to stop the alliance that was between us" Fai, another leader, stated.

Tris ignored him, "Once they find someone for the position, it will be with them that we communicate. We will no longer have to go through the council to have a meeting with their leader, the ambassador will bring our problems or our ideas directly to him" she continued.

"Abnegation doesn't have many ambassadors, do they?" Kaylyn asked.

"They have had two ambassadors for Amity and Candor respectively for the past few years. The Dauntless position was terminated almost a decade ago and the Erudite one was terminated for about six years now" Tris answered.

It was no secret that Abnegation and Erudite had lost their relation with each other when Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite, started and still continued to this day to release false documentation against Abnegation. The only real documentation they had released so far was the one about Marcus Eaton.

Tris had always wondered why Jeanine continued to release these documents after six years when the only result they gave was that Erudite was losing their credibility with their wrong statistics. They were becoming a laughing stock. Well, at least, to the ones who knew that the statistics were unrealistic.

"So, who's going to oversee the procedure with Tris?" Sara, the fifth leader, asked.

"I think the question is who wants to work with Abnegation?" Fai replied.

"Eric will do it" Max answered, "And that's an order" he added before Eric could even open his mouth to protest.

"With all do respect" Tris intervened, "Shouldn't you pick someone with a more... approachable face?" she asked earning a laugh out four of the leaders as Eric glared at her. She couldn't help, but to smirk back at him.

* * *

"Has your father shared the information of who the ambassador is?" Eric asked Tris a week later as he sat besides her during lunch.

They had to meet with her father in front of Abnegation's headquarters in an hour and they had agreed to meet in the mess hall for lunch where they would discuss everything they needed to discuss before the meeting.

"No, he has been very secretive on that part" Tris replied not looking up from her food as she continued to eat. "Did Max mention to you about bringing others with us?" she asked. She noticed as her friends tried their hardest to ignore the ruthless leader.

"He did, I just came out of a meeting with him about that" he answered. "Finn from the control room is coming to make that the inactivated cameras are activated again and to make sure that all activated cameras are working properly. Gaven and Caden from the guard are coming as well. Caden is there for protection and Gaven is there because he'll be your assistant when you'll start transferring some of the guard in the factionless sector"

Tris nodded, she didn't know any of the men that were going to accompany her other than Eric.

"They're meeting by the train tracks in twenty minutes" Eric added.

She nodded again and continued to eat. She didn't have to look up to know that her friends were all looking at her and Eric.

It was a long twenty minutes for Eric who tried his hardest to concentrate on his food and not the Stiff's friends who eventually started up their conversation again, deciding to ignore him. He didn't know why he had agreed to meet with her during lunch instead of insisting that she met him at his usual table. He held the sigh of relief he wanted to let out when the twenty minutes was up as he stood up and dumped his trash in the can on his way out of the dining hall.

"Tris, this Finn, Gaven and Caden. Finn, Caden, Gaven, this is Tris" Eric said as introductions once they had met the two other men by the train tracks.

They shook hands and then ran to catch the train as it passed through the Dauntless sector without stopping.

"So, who do you think your father picked to become the ambassador?" Finn asked once they were safely on the train.

"People volunteer for the jobs in Abnegation" Tris reminded him, "I don't know who will volunteer for this one. No one intelligent would want to work with Dauntless"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Caden exclaimed.

"It means you're a dumb ass, you idiot" Gaven replied.

"I am not!" Caden argued.

"Caden is Dauntless-born" Eric explained as he noticed Tris's confusion that only Caden seemed to be offended while the others had chuckled, "Gaven comes from Erudite and Finn is from Candor. So, the only one you're truly offending with your comment is Caden"

"Dauntless-born tend to get offended easily" Finn added.

"I do not!" Caden argued again.

"Point proven" Gaven chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief.

Once they got to Abnegation's headquarters, they saw that Andrew Prior himself was waiting with a young woman who seemed to be a little older than Tris.

"Hello" Tris greeted, "I'm Tris, the Dauntless ambassador" she said to the attention of the woman, "This is Eric, he is one of our leaders. Finn is part of the control room team and Gaven and Caden are part of the guard" she continued, alternating with looking at the woman and her father.

Tris looked at the intriguing woman with two different colored eyes. Tris slightly frowned as she noticed that the woman seemed older than her yet she didn't remember seeing her around Abnegation before she defected.

"I'm Andrew Prior, the leader of Abnegation" Andrew introduced himself to the men that surrounded his daughter.

"And I am Kasia Smith, the mysterious ambassador" the woman said with a small smile gracing her full lips as she approached them.

She held her hand towards Tris who shook it, Tris was surprised that she knew the Dauntless way to greet others. Kasia smiled at her before holding her hand to Eric who stood next to Tris, he shook it as well before she moved on to the others.

"Kasia will act as your guide through the Abnegation and the factionless sectors" Andrew explained once she was standing next to him again, "she will show you around both sectors and she will the one that you will be working with in regards of the relation between our factions and the reinstatement of your soldiers in the factionless sector"

As he spoke, Kasia kept her different colored eyes at the small group of Dauntless before her, she scanned each of them one by one as if she were analyzing them. She held herself with an air of confidence, something that most Abnegation did not have and it didn't seem to bother Andrew.

"You are also invited to take supper with us" Andrew continued, "The supper will be held at my own home"

Tris glanced at the others to see what were their reactions. She didn't mind to have dinner with her parents, but the others might.

"I never had an Abnegation meal before" Caden shrugged.

"Trust me, you aren't missing much" Kasia replied with the same smile on her lips, it was mostly just the ghost of one, but it was there.

Andrew shared a look with her before he shook his head in disbelief, "I shall live you in Kasia's capable hands. She will send word to either me or my wife if you choose to stay" without another word, he turned towards the headquarters and headed inside.

"And then, they were six" Kasia stated as soon as the door closed behind him, "Don't mind him, he has a lot on his plate these days" she added to their attention, "It's hard job to step in the shoes of wife beater and children abuser"

"You knew Marcus Eaton?" Tris asked.

"I have been in this faction for six years. Of course, I knew Marcus Eaton" Kasia answered.

"I don't remember you" Tris replied. "You don't seem like a person that one would forget once they meet you"

"Because of my complete heterochromia?" Kasia replied back.

"You're what?" Tris, Caden and Finn said at the same time. It was a moment that happened once in a lifetime, a moment that would likely never repeat again.

Eric sighed as he crossed his arms, "Complete heterochromia is a mutation were one has eyes two different colors. In Kasia's case, she has a blue eye and a green one. There are other cases that one has a green eye and brown one or a blue one and brown one. There are two other forms of heterochromia, sectoral and central. Sectoral heterochromia means that one has only a segment of contrasting color in the iris and one with central heterochromia has a different color radiating around the pupil" he explained.

"Let me guess" Kasia crossed her arms, mirroring his position, "You defected from Erudite and your father is a genetic researcher"

"Who says it's not my mom?" Eric replied with a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Because I had your mother as a teacher in the Mid-levels and she majored in Psychology not Biology" she replied back. Eric narrowed his eyes at her as he tried to figure out who she was exactly. "Shame, you don't remember" she added, the ghostly smile disappearing off her lips. "Shall we begin?"


End file.
